


snowfall

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Cas’ confession was the snow and Dean was left in it’s muffled silence.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	snowfall

When snow falls it’s quiet. 

The snowflakes blanket the world and a collective hush follows. The crisp but gentle air surrounds and holds uncertainty.

Cas’ confession was the snow and Dean was left in it’s muffled silence. 

Even if he screamed, who could hear him in the freezing cold? His suffering was his alone, isolated, numbing, piercing. 

The memory of Castiel’s tears and all the kind words that Dean never felt he deserved sat heavy. The words he wished had never been said, a haunting echo in his mind. 

When Cas returned, it was if the metaphorical snow returned and fell upon his world once more. Uncertainty was replaced with a peace like Dean never knew. The angel’s grace was diminished and he was as human as the Winchester’s themselves. 

“Me too, Cas,” were Dean’s first words as he pressed his forehead to the other’s, ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes, “You’re my happiness, too.”

Cas’ hands cupped Dean’s cheeks and he smiled. 

This snowfall was tranquil.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble as I try to get back into writing these two.


End file.
